A Tale of Two Book Lovers
by bertiebert
Summary: A romance blossoms in between the rows of books.


**Written for the Cabin Pressure fic prompt: **_MJN as a small new and used bookstore. Martin works with the operating manuals, Douglas takes mystery, and Arthur specializes in all things fantasy, sci-fi, and children's books. Carolyn mans travel and history._

* * *

><p>Martin Crieff walked towards the small building, a renovated cottage, which housed <em>Manuals, Jokes, and Novels: New and Used Bookstore<em>. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, glad to escape the heat. He put his satchel in the back room and placed his lunch in the refrigerator, grabbing a stack of books to restock. Martin specialized in operating manuals, specifically aeroplane manuals, and he loved his job. His dream job was an airline pilot, but working with the books about it was enough for him. Martin could go through books, not even manuals, easily. He'd always loved reading since he was a child so his job in the small bookstore was perfect.

"Martin, are you in?"

Another perk of the job was the man who worked in Mystery. Douglas Richardson was the kind of man Martin was sure his parents would have warned him away from had he wanted to date in high school. It wasn't until Martin moved away and started at MJN did he find the urge to start a relationship with the older man.

"In Manuals, Douglas," Martin called out, hoping his voice wasn't shaky from excitement.

Douglas popped his head around the row of books that separated Mystery and Operating Manuals. He smiled.

"Hey, chief, Carolyn and Arthur in yet?" Douglas put his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wooden bookshelf.

"Not yet," Martin replied, reaching up to put a manual on the top shelf.

Douglas stepped up, taking the book and easily sliding it into the space. Martin felt his cheeks heat up and hoped that he turned quick enough for Douglas to not see. As Martin put the rest of his books away, Douglas shifted and his hands found his pockets again. He opened his mouth to say something, but Arthur bounded into the store and interrupted him. Arthur worked in Fantasy, Sci-Fi, and Children's Books and he was exceptional at it. He had a very big imagination. Carolyn, the owner and specialist in Travel and History, officially opened the shop and everything was busy until they closed for an hour for lunch.

Martin's section didn't get much action but when he did get a customer needing help, he was as helpful as he could be and always got good comments. Douglas was on the phone in the back room so Martin just grabbed his pasta from the refrigerator and ate in the back of his section. It looked a bit sad to anyone that saw him, but he was used to it. It didn't bother him to eat alone. He enjoyed his alone time, but there were also times when he wanted someone to spend time with. The second half of the day brought more customers to Martin's section and it made him truly happy to work with the manuals and those who enjoyed them as much as he did.

Sitting on the floor in front of a bookcase, Martin stuffed misplaced books back into their spots. He was tired and hungry since his lunch had been burned off from running to the store room and back for customers. It was closing time and Martin just wanted to get back to his tiny flat to eat a meager dinner and sleep. Douglas sauntered over and smiled at what he found.

"Tired, Martin?" Douglas asked.

Martin didn't lift his head from resting on the shelf. "Knackered."

Martin didn't see the smile on Douglas's face falter. "What are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"Probably more pasta. I've leftovers at my flat. Why?" Martin picked up his head, looking up at Douglas.

Douglas crouched next to Martin. "I was wondering if you would join me for dinner."

"I-I'd love to, Douglas. Thank you." Martin watched as Douglas shifted to kneel by him.

"I was also wondering if you wouldn't mind if I did this."

The moment Douglas's lips touched Martin's sparks popped behind his eyes. It was as magical and sweet and loving as Martin had fantasized. Douglas licked softly at Martin's lips, and the younger man let his mouth open and accommodate Douglas's warm, wet tongue. When the kiss finally ended, both Martin and Douglas were sporting obvious erections and panting gently in each others' faces. Douglas smiled, shifting to sit next to Martin and drew the young man close. He nuzzled against Martin's cheek.

"How long have you _pined_ for me, Martin?" Douglas teased, kissing Martin's jaw.

Martin blushed and ducked his head. "Stop it, Douglas. I just…"

"I'm sorry. But truly, when did you develop this crush on me?"

"When I started working, I found you attractive. It wasn't until you came to check on me when I was out sick with the flu that I wanted to…have a relationship with you," Martin explained shyly, but Douglas just kissed his ear and nuzzled against his face again.

Martin smiled at Douglas, leaning in for a quick, chaste kiss. The two men bid Carolyn and Arthur a good night before Douglas whisked Martin off for a delicious dinner and snogging on his couch. Martin ended up falling asleep on Douglas's couch, and Douglas covered him with a blanket as he headed off to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning brought butterflies to Martin's stomach. He hoped Douglas didn't regret taking him to dinner and snogging him on the couch the night before. Martin was attempting to make coffee when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. Douglas smiled and kissed Martin's cheek.<p>

"Good morning," Martin said, turning in Douglas's arm to peer shyly up at him through his auburn lashes.

Douglas kissed him on the forehead, smiling sweetly. "Did you sleep alright on the sofa?"

Martin nodded. "I was trying to make coffee, but I can't seem to work out your coffee maker."

"That's fine. I'll do it. What do you want for breakfast?"

Martin was shocked at how much Douglas had in his cabinets and refrigerator. Martin was lucky to have a box of cereal, milk, and pasta in his kitchen. A gentle nudge to his back pushed Martin towards the kitchen table and he sat down. Once the coffee was done, Douglas brought him a cup, milk, and sugar and set off to make eggs and sausage and toast. Martin ate everything Douglas served him, and then seconds. It was the best breakfast Martin had had in years.

During the workday, Douglas would give Martin a private smile any time they caught each other's eye and Martin would blush and smile back. It made the day much more enjoyable and move quicker. That evening, Douglas took Martin out to dinner once more and, upon seeing his new lover's flat, took him back to his home with a duffle bag of clothes. Douglas let Martin sleep in an actual bed that time, cuddled up against another warm body. They didn't have sex. Nothing remotely sexual past a bit of groping went on between them. Douglas was letting Martin set the pace since he wasn't aware of any past sexual partners. Douglas didn't care if Martin never wanted to have sex. He would do anything for the younger man, even if it meant staying celibate.

Waking up to a sleepy, warm Martin was the most precious thing in the world. He blinked slowly and smiled up at Douglas, letting him kiss him gently as they continued to wake up. It was a quiet moment between the new lovers and it was as perfect as reading your favorite book.


End file.
